Embodiments of the present invention relate to elevator systems, and in particular to variable assignments of elevators to users.
Conventional elevator systems require a user to press a button on a user's floor to call an elevator and then to press another button in the elevator to indicate a floor to which the passenger desires to travel. Recently, elevator assignment systems have been developed to allow a user to select a destination floor when calling the elevator. A terminal located next to a group of elevator doors may be used to receive an elevator call from a user as well as a floor selection by the user. The elevator assignment system then uses the terminal to notify the user of an elevator assignment. This may allow for more efficient elevator assignment, since an elevator assignment system knows the floors to which passengers wish to travel and can assign elevators accordingly. Since only one user at a time can access the terminal, assignments must be provided right away. However, if there is a change in circumstances, the elevator assignment may no longer be the most efficient assignment for getting a user to their destination.